


Champion Tidy-ups

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diapers, Unaware, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Ruby finds a surprising piece of merchandise.





	Champion Tidy-ups

The door to the huntresses’ cozy little dorm room was swiftly kicked open as an energetic young girl sprinted inside, carrying a plastic bag filled with something. “Weissweissweissweissweiss! You gotta see this!” The redheaded speedster badgered her friend, only to receive a soft slap to the face.

“Ruby? What’ve I told you about disturbing my beauty sleep?” The grumpy heiress replied as she lifted up her sleeping mask and glared at the caped huntress, causing her to deflate a little. “You’d better have something incredibly important to tell me, otherwise I’m going back to bed. There are no classes today, after all.” Weiss continued, her arms remaining crossed as she kept her gaze locked on Ruby.

“Oh I’ve got something super important, something… scandalous~” The excited huntress remarked as she pulled a pack of something out of her bag, while exclaiming “Tada~” rather loudly. Weiss was in the right mind to give her another dope slap, before she took a look at the pack and realized what she was looking at. “You’ve got to be kidding me. This has to be a dream.” She muttered in disbelief.

And who could blame Weiss, given that she was staring right at a pack of diapers meant for teenagers like her and Ruby. That wasn’t the worst part, oh no, the worst was the fact that Pyrrha, their famous friend, was on the front proudly displaying the cutesy-weapon decorated padding. ‘Champion Tidy-Ups, for when you need to keep fighting!’ was written as a tagline, further making it seem like the greek-like Huntress completly endorsed the product.

“This can’t be real, Pyrrha would never wear diapers. I mean, she humors Jaune and attempts to make him be worth something, but that doesn’t equate to her wearing underwear meant for babies!” Weiss shouted indignantly while her cheeks were flushed as red as the 'champion’ on the pack’s hair. Ruby on the other hand looked cheekier by the second, as she leaned in and whispered into her friend’s ear. “Jealous?”

“Of course I’m not jealous, I wouldn’t want to be famous for publicly ridiculing myself like this! Now come on, we’re gonna go ask her personally about this. I want to be absolutely sure that she did this for the money and nothing else!” The 'ice princess’ said as she stomped her way out of the room, dragging a flailing Ruby along by the collar.

It didn’t take long for the two huntresses to stumble upon Pyrrha, clad in her usual armor, and looking as spry and as ready as ever. “Oh, Ruby and Weiss! Good morning!” The more experienced combatant said as the white haired girl continued to stomp towards her while Ruby meekly complained about her cape being slightly torn. “Pyrrha Nikos, I need to ask you about something VERY urgent.” Weiss used an uncharacteristically formal tone as she held up the pack of diapers that Ruby had shown her, causing Pyrrha to tilt her head.

“…Diapers? What about them, Weiss?” The gladiator-clad girl asked quizically. “Look closer, Pyrrha.” She replied, and Pyrrha just continued to raise her eyebrow. “I don’t see anything wrong about them. Why, did you want me to get you and Ruby into a pair each?” The redhead continued to seem ignorant, while her response made both of her friends blush. “No! No that’s not it at all! Why aren’t you shocked at all about you being on the pack, and us finding out about it?!” Weiss very nearly yelled at Pyrrha in disbelief, flabbergasted at her lack of an overt reaction.

“Well, isn’t it naturally to find me advertising something? You know how Jaune recognized me from a cereal box rather than my deeds~” The spartan brushed off Weiss’ charisma break and chuckled a little, the subtle way it made her body move caused a soft crinkle to ring out from under her skirt. This caught her friends’ attention, while making the taller girl continue to tilt her head confusedly.

“…Uhhh… Pyrrha? You’re wearing a diaper right now…” Ruby remarked, a little too surprised to keep herself in high and excited spirits. “Don’t be silly, Ruby, I’m wearing panties, just like you. You two must have some really weird fantasies if you’re imagining me like that.” Pyrrha replied, seemingly blissfully unaware of the padding around her waist. “No, really, you’re wearing a diaper, Pyrrha. Can’t you feel it?!” Weiss shot back as she grabbed ahold of the thick and plush underwear that the spartan girl wore, causing her to blankly stare at the icy girl. “I… Think I’d better go now. You two are starting to act a little too strange. Maybe you should go take a nap, and try and get your heads out of the gutter for thinking that I’m wearing diapers.” Pyrrha replied a little awkwardly as she removed Weiss’ hand from her 'panties’ and slowly walked away, letting the two girls watch her diaper bulge obviously out from under her skirt…

However, in their disbelief-paralyzed state on the ground, the two huntresses were privy to watch their friend suddenly stop walking and squirm a little. With that little warning, Pyrrha squatted down and started to gasp, as her diaper suddenly started to sag downward, and a faint smell crept towards the girls. Their friend was pooping her 'panties’ in plain sight, and she seemed none too bothered by it, as evident by how her panting and gasping just intensified as she kept on messing the back of her fluffy diaper. It took a solid five minutes of continued straining and pooping, but eventually, Pyrrha let out a nice and deep sigh of relief, as she stood straight back up. Despite the fact that the back of her diaper was now sagging down to the back of her knees, she just kept on walking, humming a jingle to herself, as if nothing had happened. She was just… Blissfully unaware of it all.

Both Ruby and Weiss had just watched their friend shit herself, and as they continued to stand there, too stunned by the combination of everything that had just occurred… They didn’t realize that Pyrrha’s 'undies’ weren’t the only ones bulging with a big number 2. Ruby’s decision to pick up a seemingly embarassing pack of diapers just ended up working out wonderfully, in a way…


End file.
